The Vampire Diaries: My Unfortunate Encounters
by daydreamer4life2011
Summary: A high school girl interviews the characters of The Vampire Diaries, and the results are disastrous. It all starts with Damon.
1. Damon Salvatore  'Nuff Said

**FYI: Andrea Valentine is a character that I created to interview our fav TVD characters, and she does not appear in any of the books or in any of the CW episodes of The Vampire Diaries (that I know of...). I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

**I hope you enjoy. I wrote it for fun.**

**Again, I own nothing except Andrea Valentine and this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire Diaries: My Unfortunate Encounters<strong>

**Chapter 1: Damon Salvatore...'Nuff Said**

My name is Andrea Valentine. If you're reading this, then it means that I am gone. No, I'm not dead, so stop jumping to conclusions. I left town, and I'd prefer it if you didn't look for me.

At this point I trust that you're wondering why I left. I lived with a happy family, had a healthy social life, and it was my senior year in high school. No reason to leave, right? WRONG. It all has to do with vampires, yes vampires, and psychopathic ghosts. Before I spill the details (I'm sure you're squirming with anticipation), please tell my little brother that under no circumstances is he allowed to enter my room.

To get back on point, if I hadn't of recorded these events on video they wouldn't exist to my memory. Now let me explain what happened (as if you had a choice).

I was preparing to write an article for the school newspaper, covering all the supernatural occurrences that had taken place in Fell's Church over the past few years, and I landed exclusive interviews with most of those involved (Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt etc.) through a friend of mine who was Bonnie's younger cousin. I came across Damon, unfortunately, on my very own – or did he come across me? Since his interview seemed to be the offset of my series of unfortunate events, how about it becomes our starting place in this account? Good? Perfect.

I was walking to school that morning, consumed in my thoughts on what I was to write, when I literally bumped into him.

"Sorry," I said. It took me a second to realize just who I was apologizing to. Damon Salvatore. I couldn't believe that I was standing in front of him. But it was weird when I realized that I was taller than the most powerful vampire on the earth. I must also mention that when I looked into Damon's eyes I noticed that L.J. was right. They really were as dark midnight…which means that they were really dark, by the way. If you couldn't figure that out then I feel sorry for you. Bwahahaha! I made a funny!

Anyways…

"_Nessun__ scuse __necessarie_," he said to me. "Seems like you're in a hurry." He smiled. (Am I blushing?)

"Well, I was on my way to school. Aren't...aren't you THE Damon Salvatore?" He flashed another split-second smile.

"You know my name," he replied. "What's yours?"

"Andrea Valentine." I hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I'm writing an article for my school newspaper. It's about the weird stuff that's been happening lately, and with the publishing of the novels based on your story, not to mention the TV show, I would love it if I got to interview you. Please?" Damon simply looked amused by my request.

"It would be an honor."

"Great! Meet me after school in the media room at 3:30." Damon nodded in reply. "Okay, bye." I hurried around him in excitement, realizing that I was already late for class.

Whatever our Science teacher was droning on about, I didn't hear a word. The only thing on my mind was my interview with Damon Salvatore. Whenever someone asked me why I was walking around school in such a daze, I simply said that I didn't know what they meant. I was just thinking about my article (which was the partial truth).

You see, if I had told anyone that I was going to have The Damon Salvatore all to myself (oo-er) for a sit-down conversation, no one would have left the school that afternoon. In fact, everyone would have crowded in, and around, the media room just to get a glimps of him. In other words, I wouldn't be able to conduct a proper interview.

During Spanish, while I was supposed to be taking an exam, I was actually accumulating a list of questions for Damon. It looked like this.

What was it like journeying to the Dark Dimension to save your younger brother?

What was it like dying and then coming back for the second time?

Would you do all again to protect Elena, Stefan – and Bonnie?

What is your relationship with Bonnie?

How do you deal with all the supernatural/paranormal phenomena that seems to follow you and the others around?

What do you think of the novel/TV series that tells the story of you and the others?

Are you currently single? (Maybe I'll scratch this one out.)

This was going to be perfect – or so I thought.

After school, the only students left, besides me, were the the cheerleaders and the football team who were outside practicing. In the media room I had the camera set up for the conversation, and it was quiet until I heard footsteps coming up the hall. Damon was here at 3:30 p.m. on the dot. I met him at the door and smiled.

"Glad you made it! Take a seat and make yourself comfortable," I said, allowing him room to enter. I took the seat across from him and the interview began.

"So Damon, you've been through a lot to say the least. How do you feel about your story being translated into novels and, most recently, a successful television series?"

"I pay little attention. They get the details wrong, anyhow. However, I can't say that I fault them completely for I have a certain je ne sais quoi that his hard to capture. The actor that plays me – I can never remember his name – he has ice blue eyes. Need I say more?" Damon replied.

"So what do you do when you're not fighting some evil entity or creature – or preying on unsuspecting girls?" I was only joking here, but little did I know that I would come to regret those few words.

"What else is there to do?" He flashed a smile. "Have you even met a vampire before?"

"No, not that I know of." I laughed nervously. "So, Damon – " Damon interrupted my next question with his own. Who's conducting this interview, here? Me or him?

"What do YOU think of The Vampire Diaries? Who's your favorite person? Be honest, now."

"Okay… I think The Vampire Diaries helped revolutionize the way we look at vampires today. I mean, your story was published 15 years before another certain, popular vampire novel.

"It's not some one-dimensional vampire love story. It's an adventure. I think L.J. Smith did a great job telling it. I love how the characters grow and develop throughout the series, and even the ones who appeared weak at first – like Bonnie – end up finding strength that they didn't know they had.

In speaking of Bonnie, where has that relationship between the two of you gone so far?"

"Not so fast," Damon replied after my small speech. "You didn't finish answering my question."

"What? Oh, that. My favorite character is – wait a minute. Why are you asking all the questions? How about I ask the questions and you answer them?" I got nothing from Damon but a blank, emotionless stare. I knew good and well that that no way to talk to someone who's agreed to an interview, but I was feeling strange at that moment.

"You don't intimidate me," I lied.

Because Damon's gaze was so intense, I decided to go ahead and answer his question. "Okay. As it just so happens…my favorite is you, Damon."

"Much better."

"Right. Now that that's cleared up I can ask my next question – "

"You can ask your question right after I ask mine," he interrupted (AGAIN).

"Um, no. It's my turn." This time I was standing my ground.

"Who is someone young, and what is something hungry? What is something fresh, and who is someone thirsty?"

"First of all, that was two questions. Secondly – "

That's where my recording, and my memory, ended. But seeing as though I woke up on the floor hours later with a sore neck, I have a vague idea of what took place. So much for standing my ground. Not cool. Not cool at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please read and review.<strong>

**The next chapter is entitled "STEFAN SALVATORE OWES ME MONEY". Oh boy...**


	2. STEFAN SALVATORE OWES ME MONEY

**Well, here is chapter two! I hope you like it :)**

**Thanks to those who favorited (that's not even a word) and subscribed!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Andrea Valentine and this story. TVD and its characters belong to L.J. Smith and The CW.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: STEFAN SALVATORE OWES ME MONEY <strong>

It was the morning after my bizarre interview with Damon, and, coincidentally, the same day that Stefan Salvatore agreed to let me question him. Damon's interview was unexpected – and so was its outcome – so today I was determined to be prepared.

I would start with my appearance. Yesterday, my hair was in a pony tail, and I had on a graphic tee, sneakers, and jogging pants. We'll just call it temporary insanity. I ran a brush through my hair, pushing back long locks to see if the scarlet wounds were still on my neck. They were already healed!

In speaking of my hair, can I just rant for a moment? I can't tell if the stuff is black or a really dark brown (don't they call that brunette?). It's black one second and then it turns brown in the sunlight. What is with that? And my eyes - they turn green in the sunlight, too! What a strange world we live in.

Err, sorry about that. Back to the subject at hand. From my closet, I pulled out a dark, olive-colored tank top (to match my olive skin) and a nude fashion jacket to go with it. Then I got out my favorite pair of jeans and some black boots, because it is the fall season, after all (I have no idea when I became so up on fashion. What's happening to me?).

Then it was time for makeup. When I tried to do the "smoky eye" look I ended up looking like a raccoon. You know, because they have those dark circles around their eyes? Oh, forget it. I washed that mess off anyway.

Besides looking like a wereracoon, I was pleased with myself that morning. I looked very much like a journalist, ready to get the inside scoop.

Now here we are, once again, in the media room. It's 3:00 p.m., and the camera is all set up. No funny business this time. This will be a serious and insightful question and answer session.

Stefan, like his brother, showed up exactly on time. The interview began.

"Hello, Stefan. Thank you for coming," I smiled.

He eyed the camera a moment before answering. "It's a pleasure." So chivalrous, isn't he?

"How has your life changed since your first arrival in Fell's Church?" I asked.

"I have to admit that it's been a rough journey. But knowing that I have Elena has made it truly worth it," he gave me a small smile. Now, when he said this, I could not resist my next question. It wasn't even planned! But, if I must say so, he should have seen it coming.

"Do you _really_ have Elena, Stefan?" He truly looked confused at this question. Tee hee. I'm a mess!

"I don't understand what you mean," he replied.

"Oh, c'mon Stefan," I said incredulously. "An educated individual like yourself would know exactly what I mean."

"Look, if you're referring to my brother, Damon, then I can assure you that there's nothing for me to worry about. Elena and I belong together."

"But you can't deny the fact that Damon loves her, and she has love for him. When she died to kill Katherine it was save you – and Damon. Hmmm?"

"I hear Damon and Bonnie has become a popular couple among Vampire Diaries fans." Nice try, Stefan. You don't get out of this that easy.

"Don't change the subject," I pushed. "There was a lot of Delena going on while you were trapped in the Dark Dimension. Plenty of time for those two to become close, don't you think?"

"Please change the subject or I won't be answering anymore questions." His tone had darkened.

"Okay. How does it feel knowing that your brother is in love with your girlfriend, and there's nothing you can do about it? What kind of guy puts up with that? I think someone's whipped…" I drew "whipped" out in a musical note. So it sounded all sing-songy and what not. Get it?

"Thank you for having me, but I think I should go." He got up to leave and was headed out the door.

"Oh so you're mad now, Stefan? You're mad?" I called after him. "That's right. Just walk out in the middle of a friggin' interview! What if you were getting paid for this? You wouldn't get your money. I would take it! MWAHA!"

Thanks to the recording, I can tell you what happened next because I don't remember this next part.

All of a sudden, this guy is back in front of me, hands holding either side of my face, and looking me straight in the eye. "You will stop with these questions. You will never speak to me again. Understood?"

"Understood." I repeated.

Well that was that. If you think it can't get any worse, wait until you read the interview with the girls. Yikes.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I except constructive criticism as well as praise.<strong>

**Now imagine that Stefan Salvatore is compelling you, and click that review button! Please.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is entitled "Sharpen Your Claws! It's a Cat-fight!" <strong>

**Mmmm hmmmm.  
><strong>


	3. Sharpen Your Claws! It's a Catfight!

**Here is Chapter 3 and I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Andrea Valentine and this story. Because if I did own The Vampire Diaries, it would get sent to a publisher. Not to a fanfic website. Duh.**

**Please read and review. Although I appreciate constructive criticism (really, I do), I simply wrote this for fun so it won't be a work of art. But enough of my rambling. You're supposed to be reading the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sharpen Your Claws! It's a Cat-fight!<strong>

My interview with Stefan was over, and it had gone marvelously as planned…NOT. It was horrible, and he will give me the money that he would have owed had it been a paid interview. So there.

Anyways, that interview was over, and lunchtime the next day is when I sat down with Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, and Caroline.

"Hello ladies. First, let me say that I'm so glad that you agreed to sit down with me," I said.

Bonnie was the first to speak, and Meredith and Elena smiled and nodded in agreement "It's great to be here!" Bonnie chirped. Caroline, on the other, was not so happy.

"Can we get on with this? I have a hair appointment."

"I'm sure your extensions can make it another thirty minutes," I replied without thinking. Why must I always open my big mouth?

"What did you just say?" Caroline asked. If looks could kill, I would've dropped to the floor like a dead fly.

"Nothing. You heard nothing," I said.

"Whatever." Caroline was still glaring at me. "Besides, your eye-makeup makes you look like a raccoon."

"SO, Elena! How's life?" Under no circumstances would I let this interview get out of control.

"What kind of question is that?" Elena replied. And they weren't making it easy on me.

"Er, I just meant…you know… How it going with Stefan? Yeah, that's it. Stefan." At this point, all the sensible questions that I prepared had flown out the window, and my brain was going into ramble mode. Help. Me.

"We're doing just fine, actually. In speaking of him, Stefan was a bit upset after his interview with you." Elena raised her eyebrows at me when she said this. Why, oh why, does this keep happening?

"Well I was still a bit miffed after my interview with Damon – which didn't go so well, by the way – and so I guess I kind of took it out on Stefan."

"You spoke to Damon?" Bonnie's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She really was in love with him, wasn't she? This is when Meredith spoke up.

"Bonnie, you know that you can't trust him," she said.

"You know what, Meredith? I'm tired of everybody treating me like I'm some kind of baby! I can love whoever I choose to love. Even Damon."

I didn't say a word. You may have noticed that in the previous interviews, it was my mouth that got me in trouble. This time, however, I would just let them say what they had to say to each other and then try to resume with normal questioning. Although, if had I remembered how much of a little firecracker Caroline could be I would've stepped in sooner.

"Oh, shut it Gingersnap! As if you would know what to do with Damon. You wouldn't know the first thing." Caroline had a nasty tone to her voice.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe that'll keep me from having his kids, Preggo!" Bonnie was yelling, now.

Caroline rose from her seat and glared down at her. "Do NOT call me that."

Bonnie rose as well. "Then don't call me Gingersnap!"

Thanks goodness for Meredith. She stood right in between the two girls and spoke to them both. "You guys need to calm down," she said. "We came here to answer some questions, and that's what we should do. Got it?" Bravo, Mere!

"Oh grow up, Meredith. You and Elena – ESPECIALLY Elena - walk around with this air of superiority like you run the friggin' world, and just tell everybody what to do. Well, I'm tired of it. I'm tired of both of you! I'm tired of all of this. Why do you get the hot vampires and nice human guys while I get stuck with the hairy werewolf? He smells like wet dog when he gets out of the shower!"

That had me itching to ask Tyler Smallwood if that was true or not.

Now where was I in the story? Oh yes. They were in the middle of an argument.

"That's enough, Caroline!" Elena stood as well. Everyone except me was standing. It was like watching a drama unfold, and I remember wishing that I had some chips and dip beside me.

Elena continued, "You're the one who chose to turn your back on us and make the choices that you made. Now you have to deal with it." Caroline slapped her, and Elena's head whipped to the side with the impact. Wuh-oh…

"That's the second time that you've hit me, Caroline. And now it's your last." Elena said in a deadly whisper.

"Bring it on, Blondie." And bring it on she did. Elena lunged at Caroline and tackled her to the ground. She then to proceeded to yank out one of her hair extensions (I was right!).

"My hair!" Caroline shouted.

"I'm going to flush it down the toilet!" growled Elena. Bonnie and Meredith gave each other one look and then immediately jumped in to try and break up the fight. And while they were trying to pull them apart, Meredith somehow hit Bonnie in the eye by accident.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"It was an accident! Just help me get Elena and Caroline apart!" Meredith was trying her best to stop the fight, but Elena was swinging like crazy and Caroline went and grabbed a chair – and then she threw it. She threw the chair.

What is this? WWE Smackdown?

If my reflexes, which were abnormally quick at that time, hadn't of made me duck, that chair would've collided with my face. I must admit, the girl had terrible aim.

"See! We need to stop them! C'mon Bonnie!" As hard as she tried to keep her cool, Meredith was growing frantic.

Bonnie's eyes hardened and, before I knew it, her and Meredith were on the floor tussling while Elena had Caroline in the sleeper hold. Bonnie got up, patted her elbow, and then brought it down on Meredith – hard. And here I was, little old me, just watching the whole thing like it was a movie. That's when it occurred to me that now would probably be a good time to do something. A crowd had just gathered outside the open door of the media room, and people were video recording what they could get of the fight on their cell phones. How nice.

"Stop it!" I stood and shouted. "C'mon, you guys! You're supposed to be friends!" They weren't listening. That's when I remembered that the gym was across the hall. I could go to the coach's office, which was never locked, and get his whistle. Maybe that will get their attention, I thought to myself.

I came back with the whistle and stood over the girls without getting too close. When I blew it as hard as I could, the high-pitched noise finally brought the girls back to their senses (which they had obviously LOST).

They didn't realize that a crowd was there until people, mainly boys, started to groan and complain. There was a lot of "Aw, c'mon! Did you have to break it up?" and "Nice going, Andrea, it was just getting good." Stupid people...

Meredith was the first to speak, "I think we should go, now."

"Yeeeaaahhh," I replied. And with that, they picked themselves and, in Caroline's case, their hair extensions off the floor and left – hopefully embarrassed and ashamed. Humph.

My interview with Matt and Tyler was to be after school that day. Before the interviews started, I was excited to be talking with these people and thought that it would be a fun experience. But after what happened, I remembered thinking how thankful I was that the insanity was almost over (HALLELUJAH, to be exact).

Or was it just beginning of the craziness?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you honestly think? Click review and tell me! You know you wanna...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is of Matt, Tyler, and someone else that you'll have to read to find out about. Mwahahaha!<strong>


	4. Why? Someone Tell Me Why!

**Hello. **

**Here is the final chapter of Unfortunate Encounters, and I promise that you're in for a surprise.**

**Therefore, you must read it, and when you do, review it! I'd love to know what you think (whether it's good or bad, I just want your honest opinion).**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries blah-blity blah blah blah. <strong>

**I wish I did though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Why? Someone Tell Me Why!<strong>

It was after school and I was beyond ready to get my last interview with Tyler and Matt over with. My life had gone crazy, and I needed some peace.

It was 3:45 and they were late. Almost an hour, to be exact. Pacing the room in irritation, I decided to go through my notes one more time and make sure my questions were ready.

**For Tyler:**

1.) Have you gotten your yearly rabies shot, yet?

2.) Do you get wormed once a month?

3.) How do you feel about cats?

4.) If I throw this tennis ball, will you chase it?

5.) How do squirrels make you feel?

6.) Purina or Pedigree? Which do you prefer?

5.) Do you smell like wet dog? (Thank you, Caroline!)

**For Matt:**

1.) Why don't you have a girlfriend? You do realize that Stefan and Elena are together right? Not to mention the whole Bamon whatsit.

2.) How does the thought of dying alone make you feel?

3.) Why do you allow yourself to be the receiver of everyone's abuse?

4.) How does it feel to be the only normal human in the bunch? (Wait for this next one.) Doesn't it make you feel weak, useless, and emasculated?

Those questions didn't seem offensive at the time…

Fifteen more minutes had passed and they still weren't there yet, so I decided to sit down and answer the text messages that I had ignored as I prepared my questions. When I touched the phone I felt the strangest sensation. It seemed to travel up my arm and send a shock to my head. I know now that it was raw energy being used to send a message. When I tossed the phone down, a message from and unknown source popped up. I picked up the phone, no longer feeling the energy, and read the message. _"Ist es meine Umdrehung noch?" _it said.

What in the name of Ian Somerhalder was that supposed to mean? I didn't have time to translate the message because in walked Matt and Tyler. Finally.

"You two are very late," I said. I was aggravated, and the tone of my voice made it clear.

"Sorry," Matt began. "My car broke down and – "

"I don't want to hear it. Just shut up and sit down so we can get this over with. I've had a rough week."

"No wonder your panties are in a bunch," that stupid kid, Tyler, responded. I took him by the shirt and flung him against the wall. Not only were my reflexes unusually fast, but I was much stronger, too.

"Sit down so we can have a friendly conversation, you big toothed, moon-crazed moron." Tyler took his seat without another word, and I smiled sweetly at the both of them. They looked a little nervous.

"Now," I said as I took my own seat. "I asked you guys to be here because I wanted to ask you some questions about the events that L.J. Smith recorded in the New York Times best selling series _The Vampire Diaries."_

"Well, duh."

"Shut up, Tyler! How do you feel about the way that you were portrayed in the novels? Everyone sees you as a jerk. Explain this." Tyler didn't say a thing. He just sat there and looked at me. What was he looking at?

"I asked you a question," I said.

"Yeah, right after you told me to shut up," he replied.

"You know what? I don't know how much more of this I can take; therefore, we are moving on. Matt . Have you ever considered having your name changed to Welcome Matt?"

"WHAT?" Matt went red in the face.

"Uh, well everybody walks all over you as if you were one. Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy, but jeez. If you're not being fed on by Vampire Elena, you're being roughed up by someone else. Not to mention you let some new guy steal your girl, and then you lost a chance with Bonnie, too."

"What kind of interview is this?" Matt rose from his chair, and Tyler burst into a fit of laughter. "Hey man, shut up!" Tyler stood.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he said, no longer laughing.

"Look, I already had to break up a girl fight, and I don't want to risk being hit upside the head in order to break you two up, as well. So cool it!" I shouted.

"Stefan and the girls were right. It was a horrible idea to agree to these interviews. I'm outta here." Matt strode towards the door.

"Well, I don't say I blame you," I replied. And then I added, "Pansy!"

I will not repeat the term that he used for me in response. Instead, I will let you guess. Want a clue? It rhymes with "itch".

"Can I go now?" Tyler asked once his reemerging laughter had settled.

"You couldn't leave fast enough." And with that, they were both gone.

As I gathered my stuff to go home, I remembered that weird text message that I had gotten. I used a translating app on my phone to see what it really said.

_Is it my turn yet?_

"Huh?" I said aloud. That's when the lights went out and the door slammed. The next thing made the hairs on my arms and neck stand up. The giggle of a silvery voice.

One light flickered back to life and cast what I thought was a shadow. Only when this shadow stepped into light, long golden hair and shimmering blue eyes appeared. She was wearing a white gown.

"K-Katherine?" Katherine giggled again. Why did her laugh sound like an orphanage being bulldozed to the ground – with the orphans trapped inside?

"When do I get to be interviewed?" she asked, still smiling.

"How about never? Girl, what do you have against the concept of dying and staying gone? You're like a pimple that just hangs out on your face and refuses to go away!" Will I ever learn to shut my mouth?

Katherine's smile faded and her face twisted. "You are a mean girl," she said in a now deepened and distorted voice. I knew that was my cue to start running. Thank goodness I had on sneakers.

I raced out the door and down the hall. Katherine was behind me, and she was coming fast.

I burst out of the main exit and began making my way down the concrete steps. Only as I was descending, I tripped over my own big feet and fell. When I fell, I broke my neck – and I died.

I laid there on the steps for I don't know how long. When my eyes fluttered open it was dark. I gasped for air and sat up. Looking around, I saw that Katherine was gone and breathed a sigh of relief. That's when I realized that something was terribly wrong.

I could see so clearly in the darkness. I could hear the heartbeat of a stray animal from across the street. I could smell and sort out every scent that mingled in the air (the last traces of the students that had been there hours before, enchiladas from the Mexican joint across town, my fellow raccoon rummaging in the dumpster behind the school), and it almost made me lightheaded. I could also sense the activity of every mind in Fell's Church, even if only faintly.

Then it hit me.

You see, when Damon used me as his afternoon snack the day of his interview, he must have fed me his blood, too. I guess I had enough of left in my system to keep me from truly dying. So at the beginning of this, when I said I wasn't dead, that wasn't really true. Although, technically, it was. It's complicated okay? Stop hassling me, and just leave it.

When I made this realization, it dawned on me what I had to do to stay alive (I said leave it). So, here I am as a full blown vampire. I have died, come back, and tasted blood (let's just say that there was this guy in my history class that I finally got to notice me).

Knowing that you will be looking for me, I have left this document open on my computer for anyone to read.

Oh, and don't go after Damon. It's in your best interest to leave him alone, because you probably won't stand a chance. Got it? Good.

I don't know when I'm coming back, but I promise I'll be fine.

Sincerely yours and undead,

Andrea Valentine

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please click review and tell me.<strong>

**I plan on writing a sequel to this, but I have to know your honest opinions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extremely short summary of the sequel:<strong>

Damon Salvatore has unwittingly turned Andrea Valentine into a vampire. What happens when she then attaches herself to him (whether he likes it or not) so that he can teach her the ins-and-outs of being what they are? The adventures turn deadly - and hilarious - when hunter-slayers get hot on their trail.

Lots of Damon and a little bit of BAMON involved!**  
><strong>


End file.
